Beloved Vampire
by Angel Kiryuu
Summary: Zero siente un sentimiento de amor por Kaname,Kaname le respondera...Zero se le declara el dia de saint chocolate frente de todas las chicas de la clase diurna y frente al grupo de Kaname,mientras Zero se le declara le entrega a Kaname unos chocolates caseros que el mismo hiso con todo su corazon y amor por Kaname
1. Chapter 1: Saint Chocolate

chapter 1: Saint chocolate

yo: mi tercer fic y sera de vampire knight

serena: y la pareja sera Kaname Kuran y Zero Kiryuu

las 2: VM no le pertenece a alison o serena

*pensamientos*

"dialogos mentales"

/cambio de escena/

~~~recuerdos del pasado~~~

'cambio de punto de vista en los recuerdo o flash back'

* * *

Zero pov

bueno...yo soy Kiryuu Zero,un cazador vampiro aunque tambien soy mitad vampiro;tengo 18 años,piel blanca como la nieve,mis padres fueron asesinados por Hiou Shinzuka,una vampiresa sangre pura,mi arma que siempre porto es mi amada Bloddy Rose,soy generalmente con un carácter compuesto, aunque en ocasiones puedo actuar con frialdad y hostilidad,en especial con kuran-senpai,mi pelo es de un color plateado,y mis ojos son de un lila platinado;yo estudio en el instituto cross;soy el delgado de la clase diurna,el director Cross me mando a llamar por algo importante;por eso estoy caminando a la oficina de Cross-san,toco la puerta

Director: Zero-kun pasa-entre y vi a 2 chicas,una portaba el uniforme de la clase diurna,y la otra con el uniforme de la clase nocturna

Yo: y ¿quienes son ellas?-pregunte un poco deductivo

Director: ella..-señalando a la pelinaranja-es Alison Tsukiyomi de Kitoji-la pelinaranja se volteo y vi sus ojos eran de un color azul celeste pasando a zafiro,su color de piel era blanca pero no mucho

Alison: Kiryuu-senpai-dijo haciendo un pequeña reverencia

Yo: Ange...Tsukiyomi-sama-sonrei con amabilidad la reconocia ella era la niña que me acompaño hasta que el director Cross y Kamame me encontraron en el bosque,ella estaba conmigo aquel dia del acidente donde murieron mis padres por culpa de Hiou Shinzuka

Director: y ella...-señalando a la pelicafe-es Serena Tsukiyomi de Hoshina,la prima de Alison-la pelicafe se volteo y vi sus ojos eran de color cafe chocolate,su piel un poco mas bronceada que la de Alison

Serena: kiryuu-san-e imito a su prima

Kaname: -entrando por la puerta-director cross me llamaba-no puede ser Kaname Kuran estaba hay frente a mi con su uniforme de la clase nocturna con su tono de voz mas amable que he oido en el,con una sonrisa amable y linda

Yo: *en que piensas,como puedo pensar que su sonrisa es linda*-desde hacia unos dias que experimentaba unas emociones muy estrañas cada vez que me cruzaba con kaname,su mirada hacia que me sonrojara levemente pero lo disimulaba muy bien-*espera llame a ese vampiro sangre pura por su nombre sin usar ni un hornorifico(1)*

Director: Kuran-san podria llevar a la nueva estudiante de la clase nocturna hacia los dormitorios de las vampiresas-Kaname asintio mientras el y el Director hablaban me acerque ha ambas chicas

Alison: hola Zero-kun

Yo: hola Angel-chan

Serena: etto...Alison-senpai

Alison: si Serena-sama

Serena: ¿porque Zero-san te llamo Angel?-dijo muy curiosa

Alison: es que cuando conoci a Zero Kiryuu,fue hace 10 años

~~~~~~recuerdo de Alison y Zero[Alison pov y despues Zero pov]~~~~~~

era una noche nevada caminaba bajo la nieve,mi nombre es Alison Tsukiyomi de Kitoji,Yo soy una vampira en pre-entrenamiento tanto vampirico como cazador,ese dia me escape de la vista del clan Kuran;para asi dar un paseo por el bosque de pronto senti como alguien sollozaba en un tono muy poco audible,me fui acercando poco a poco hacia donde probenia ese innaudible sollozo,para encontrarme con un niño de uno años,su pelo era plateado y sus ojos lila platinado se veian cristalinos,su camisa estaba manchada de sangre y un poco desgarada me hacerque ha el,pero el se alejo un poco

Yo: ¿estas bien?

¿?: no pero alejate de mi ¿si?

Yo: no ¿como te llamas?

¿?: si te digo mi nombre tu me dices el tuyo ¿ok?

Yo: oki-dije con una sonrisa

Zero: me llamo kiryuu Zero ¿y tu?

Yo: me llamo Alison Tsukiyomi de Kitoji pero dime Angel

Zero: ¡Si! ^^

Yo: zero-kun ¿que te paso?

Zero: una vampiresa sangre pura mato a mis padres

Yo: te comprendo,te sientes solo y triste ya que nadie esta contigo pero te prometo que los 2 a partir de ahora nos apoyaremos el uno al otro ^^

Zero: bien Angel ¿tu eres una vampira?

Yo: ¬¬ si a mi me mordio un vampiro nivel E,ese vampiro mato ma mi padre gracias a kami-sama mi mama y mis hermanos estaban ha salvo

Zero: igual a mi-lo vi otravez con los ojos cristalinos asi que lo abrace protectoramente me separe me quite mi chaleco que tenia y se lo puse a Zero,pasamos asi varios minuros hasta que senti como alguien venia-me voy tranquilo desecuro es un humano no me pueden ver manten en secreto mi existensia hasta que llegue el dia en nos volvamos a ver ¿vale?

Zero: vale-me aleje lo suficiente para poder ver quien se acercaba a Zero-kun;eran Cross-san y Kuran-san asi que no tenia de que preocuparme y me fui a la mansion Kuran

'Zero pov'

Kaname: mire Cross-san es un niño-vi como el pelicafe se acerco a mi y se arrodillo para verme la cara- ¿como te llamas?

Yo(leve-sonrojado): Kiryuu Zero etto...¿tu como te llamas?

Kaname: Kuran Kaname-asenti Kaname me estendio su mano para poder pararme,ya que cuando Angel se habia ido me deje caer en la nieve sentado, y claro la acepte

Yo: gracias Kaname-sama

Cross: vaya te tiene mucha coonfianza Kuran-san

Kaname: si,alparecer estas debil por el frio-de repente me cargo tipo pricesa y me sonrojo un poco mas que la ves anterior-yo te llevare a la casa de Cross-san

Yo: claro Kaname-sama ^/^

Kaname: Zero cuando estemos solo tu,yo y Cross-san y tambien mi mejor amiga llamame por mi nombre sin un hornorifico ¿vale?-me sonrio con ternura

Yo: si Kaname

llegamos a la casa de Cross-san y Kaname me llevo a mi nueva habitacion por que desde ahora viviria con Cross-san;Kaname me recosto en mi cama y se sento a mi lado

Kaname: Zero cuando estemos frente de otras personas llamame por mi apellido

Yo: si Kaname; entonces tu tambien me llamaras por mi apellido

Kaname: claro, te voy a contar un secreto de mi pero noce lo puedes decir a nadie mas ¿ok?-me dijo en un tono muy serio y preocupado

Yo: si dime

Kaname: soy un vampiro sangre pura

Yo: enserio a por cierto yo tambien soy un vampiro; pero no uno cualquiera soy Un Vampiro Cazador ya que mis padre eran cazadores pero nunca te mataria a Ti Kaname y mucho menos a mi mejor amiga

Kaname: ¿y porque no me matarias Zero?

Yo: por que Te Quiero Kaname-dije rojo con un tomate

Kaname(sonrojado): yo tambien Te Quiero zero-el rostro de kaname se acerco a mi rostro y me beso en la comisura de mis labios,se alejo pra dirigirse a la puerta-mañana vengo a visiatarte Zero

~~~~~~fin de los recuerdo de Alison y Zero~~~~~~

lo que paso en mi habitafion junto a Kaname no lo conte eso estaba el mis pensamientos

Kaname: "no le dijiste que te bese ¿verdad? Zero"-me dijo en un tono nervioso

Yo: "no le dije"-le conteste tranquilo"

Alison: etto...Kuran-san

Kanema: si Angel-senpai

Alison: mañana es el dia de Saint Chocolate ¿cierto?

Kaname: si ¿por?

Serena: es que nos preguntabamos si podiamos ayudar a las de la clase diurna a hacer sus chocolate para los de la clase nocturna

Kaname: si,pero Serena-sama usted no tiene permitido salir de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna

Serena: por favor Cross-san suspenda las clases para que podamos ayudar a todas las chicas de la clase diurna a hacer sus chocolates-poniendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado

Cross: bien-agarra el microfono y lo prende-atencion clase diurna y nocturna,les aviso que no tendran clases asi la clase diurna tenga tiempo de hacer sus regalos para la clase nocturna gracias por su atencion

/clase diurna y clase nocturna/

todos estaban setados escuchando con atencion cuando termino el aviso todos gritaron

clase diurna/clase nocturna: ES UN MILAGRO-gritaron llenos de feliciadad

/oficina de Cross-san/

Serena: Arigato Cross-san

Yo,Alison y Kaname: ^^U sera un dia largo

* * *

yo: se explicaran que es un hornorifico es cuando llamas a alguien con un termino ya sea -san,-sama,-senpai,-kun o -chan 1) si llamas a alguien sin hornorificos significa que son familiares o personas muy cercanas y 2) si llamas a alguien con un hornorifico es que son amigos y se tienen mucha confianza

serena: asi es esperamos que les haya gustado la historia dejen R-E-V-I-E-W-S porfavor

yo: este historia va dedicada a mis mejores amigas DANIELA Y SERENA

las 3: HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	2. Chapter 2: DECLARACION DE AMOR

Chapter 2: **DECLARACION DE AMOR****  
**

Yo: bien en este cap Zero sele va a declarar a Kaname-se escucha gritar a Zero al parecer muy molesto seguido de Kaname

Serena: hoy tendremos a una fan de esta pareja que es Daniela-chan

Daniela: hola a todos Alison-sama puedo dar el desleírme

Yo: si dilo

Daniela: VK no le pertenece a Alison-sama tampoco sus personajes le pertenecen excepto las 2 que menciono en el cap anterior

*pensamientos*

"diálogos mentales"

/cambio de escena/

~~~recuerdos del pasado~~~

'cambio de punto de vista en los recuerdo o flash back'

* * *

Kaname pov

me presento soy Kaname Kuran, un vampiro sangre pura, tengo 20 años, soy el presidente de la clase nocturna mi personalidad es generalmente de un individuo tranquilo, estoico y con autoridad, me convierto en una persona completamente diferente con Yuuki con ella, soy muy suave y cálido, mi pelo es de color rojizo casi café, ojos de color granate, piel de color morena casi pálida, últimamente he estado sintiendo algo hacia Kiryuu-kun desde aquella vez que Cross-san y yo lo encontramos me llamo la curiosidad, pero ahora que recuerdo cuando él me dijo lo que paso con su familia le prometí que mataría a Hiou Shinzuka

~~~~~~recuerdo de Kaname [Kaname pov] ~~~~~~

Estaba en la habitación de Zero, estábamos platicando muy a gusto hasta que pregunte algo que me daba mucha curiosidad

Yo: Zero ¿quién mato a tus padres?

Zero (triste): te lo diré quien mato a mis padres era...una vampira sangre pura ella se llama Hiou Shinzuka-cpmonando a llorar

Yo: tranquilo-abrazo a Zero con mucho cariño-Te Prometo Que Yo Kaname Kuran Matare a Hiou Shinzuka

Zero: ¿enserio? Kaname

Yo: si porque yo Te Quiero Mucho Zero-y beso a Zero en la comisura de sus labios me separo de el-te quiero Zero

Zero: yo te quiero a ti Kaname

~~~~~~fin del recuerdo de Kaname~~~~~~

Yo: *cumplire la promesa que le hice a Zero*-en eso llega Serena

Serena: Kaname-sama ¿usted esta enamorado de alguien?

Yo: si, Serena estoy enamorado de Kiryuu Zero

Serena: es increible que se enamorara de un Nivel E pero asi los sangre pura estaran en paz con los Nivel E

Yo: si tienes razon

fin Kaname pov

Zero pov

/habitacion de zero/

Yo: ¿quiero regalarle algo a Kaname?

Alison: pues preparale unos Chocolates De La Rosa-en el marco de la ventana

Yo: ¿y como se hacen esos chocolates?

Alison: pues vamos a mi habitacion por que hay una cocina asi nadie sospechara para quien estas haciendo los Chocolates

Yo: vale

/habitacio de Alison (en la cocina)/

me encontraba en la habitacion de Alison mas exactamente en la cocina,en la mesa se encontraban los ingredientes para hacer los chocolates pero tambien habia una jeringa

Yo: explicame que son los Chocolates De La Rosa

Alison: los Chocolates De La Rosa,son chocolates que tienen sangre dentro claro solo se les da a los vampiros sangre pura

Yo: ¿y con que sangre los are?

Alison: es para Kaname-sama

Yo(leve-sonrojo): si entonces con la mia

Alison: si

terminamos de hablar asi que empezamos a hacer los chocolates cuando estubieron listos le injectamos un poco de mi sangre a los 10 chocolates que hisimos

/a la mañana siguiente/

me desperte despues de tan agotador dia de ayer,asi que me di una ducha me puse el uniforme asi que me fui a clases en todos los modulos solo pensaba en Kaname,bueno al sonar el timbre de salida me dirigi junto con Alison que seria la nueva delgado y guardian para los de la Clase Nocturna, todas las chicas de la clase Diurna estaban amontonadas en la entrada de la Clase Nocturna, se abre la puerta de los dormitorios y se ven a todos los de la Clase Nocturna

Alison: por favor ponganse en sus cuadriculas, Clase Nocturna dirijanse a sus respectivas cuadriculas y tomen cuantos chocolates puedan

asi empezo las tradicional entrega de chocolates, quien se llena de chocolates fue Hanabusa Aido, junto con los demas de su clase,Kaname ya se iba asi que me arme de valor y fui hasta el

Yo: Kuran-senpai puede venir conmigo necesito hablar con usted

Kaname: claro, vamos-asi nos alejamos lo suficiente para que pueda darle los chocolates y que le declare mi amor

/en la entrada de los Dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna/

las chicas: ¿que creen que zero-kun le diga a Kaname-sama?

Aido: ¿que creen que trame ese Kiryuu?

Serena: talves Zero le de unos chocolates a Kaname...-alison que oia eso sele ocurrio gritarlo pero no tan fuerte para que no lo oigan los 2 vampiros

Alison: !TALVES ZERO LE DE CHOCOLATES A KANAME Y SE LE DECLARE¡

Clase Diurna y Nocturna: ¡¿QUEEE?!

/con Kaname y zero/

Yo: Kuran-senpai

Kaname: dime Kaname estamos lejos de los demas

Yo: Hai,Kaname yo solo te queria decir...que...yo es-estoy en-enamorado de ti-y saco los Chocolates De La Rosa y se los dio

Kaname: Gracias Zero yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y alegre que solo me demuestra a mi- Te Amo Zero Kiryuu

Yo: Yo Tmbien Te Amo Kaname,nunca me dejes solo

Kaname: nunca lo haria por que tu eres lo mas importante para mi-me toma por la cintura con un brazo y su mano libre acaricia mi mejilla,el rostro de Kaname esta muy cerca del mio,su aliento chocaba en mis labios,faltaban milimetros para juntar nuestros labios y fui yo mismo quien cerro ese espacio juntando por fin nuestros labios en un beso timido y suave

/entrade de los dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna/

Chicas de la Clase Diurna: AAAAHHH QUE TIERNO ELLOS SE VEN BIEN JUNTOS

grupo de Kaname: O.O kaname-sama

/con Kaname y Zero/

despues del beso nos separamos pero en ningun momento Kaname me solto y recorde que kaname tenia que ir a clases

Yo: creo que es hora que entres a tus clases Kaname

Kaname: puedo faltar hoy para estar contigo

Yo: como quieras Kaname

Kaname: me quedare contigo-dijo con una sonrisa

/entrade de los dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna/

Alison: Takuma-senpai cuando cuente 8 vas con Kaname-senpai y Zero-sama

Takuma: si Alison-san

/con Kaname y Zero/

Kaname: entonces le dire a los demas que no ire a clases

Yo: si Kaname

/entrade de los dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna/

Alison: 1...2...

Serena: ya me preparate Takuma-san

Takuma: bien

Kain: ¿que tramaran estas niñitas?

Ruka: no se pero sere interesante

/con Kaname y Zero/

Kaname: bien vamos a mi dormitorio despues o al tuyo

Yo: al mio ya que los de la Clase Diurna se iran de campamento pero yo no ire ni Alison ira

Kaname: ¿cuanto dura ese campamento?

Yo: 2 semanas esas semanas ustedes la tienen libre

Kaname: bien

/entrade de los dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna/

Alison: 3..4..5..6..

Serena: si un poco mas

/con Kaname y Zero/

Kaname: Takuma ven aqui

Zero: le diras que hoy no iras a clases

Kaname: asi es Zero

/entrade de los dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna/

Alison: 7...8 ve Takuma-san Kaname-senpai te llamo

Takuma: hai-se fue a donde estaban los 2 vampiros

* * *

Yo: bien termine los dejare con el suspenso

Daniela: ASI ES MUY EMOCIONANTE

Serena: bueno adios hasta el proximo cap


End file.
